


You Are So Much Better Than Her

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU where Kagome fell for Sesshomaru, F/M, Hoo boy get reay for some OOC shit with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru fell for Kikyou first and she chose Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Sesshomaru. The almightly lord of the west. Once fell for a human priestess. Now. He does it again. How does this new priestess differ? In oh so many ways. (Sesskag)





	You Are So Much Better Than Her

**Author's Note:**

> So yah. I made Sesshy love Kikyou first. I liked the idea since it helped attribute to his hatred for humans.
> 
> Also I only skimmed through and I tried to take out the bits Where I called Sesshomaru's Moko-Moko his tail. Its meant to be Moko-moko.

"Aww come on Sessho... Don't you like playing with me anymore?" a young human girl asked the heir to the lord of the west. Sesshomaru looked at her with a sadness in his eyes that she didn't notice.

"Of course I do. You are the reason my life is fun. But we can't anymore. Father and Mother want to start preparing me for when I take the title of Lord of the West." he told her. It broke his young heart to see her sad. Even though she was considerably younger than him. As he was only a couple hundred years old, and even though she was human, and a miko in training at that. He still loved and adored both her and the time they spent together.

"So I won't see you anymore?" She had asked him in that sweet innocent tone of hers. He felt his heart break even more as he hugged her. Burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her scent. 

"Do not worry my special one. You will see me again, I promise you that." He told her. She smiled brightly at the nickname and nuzzled into his chest. Afraid that it would be her last chance to.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

"You did what to her?" Sesshomaru asked his mother in disbelief. He had confronted her after a few months of not being able to see his special one. Starting to worry for her.

"I gave that wretch and her sister to a village to be fully tained as mikos. No son of mine will be involded with a human. You are an Inuyoukai, son of a Taiyoukai. It is time you acted as one." His mother said, no sympathy for a son who had lost his love. As the young Sesshomaru left to his quarters he felt defeated. And as he looked to the villages of the west. He whispered to the winds.

"I will find you again Kikyo. In this life or your next."

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

At the knowledge that Kikyo had not only passed on, but had also chosen his half-brother. Sesshomaru was broken, it took everything he had not to kill the half-Demon pinned to the sacred tree with a holy arrow. It took everything he had not to terrorize the village she had resided in. He knew she thought she likely would never see him again, and that knowledge broke his heart even more. And when his father had died protecting the half-breeds mother. He vowed to himself to never trust the Humans. They had caused him so much pain. He no longer wanted to feel for them.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Sesshomaru looked around when he felt the presence of his half-brother reappear strongly after so long. But he also sensed a presence he hadn't felt in a very long time. A presence that gave his old cold dead heart a dull ache. Against his better judgement he decided to follow the presences to see just who had awoken his idiot brother. What he found had that dull ache forming into an actual ache in his heart as he gazed upon the woman. If not for the odd outfit and the surprisingly low reiki she possesed, he almost thought the young woman was Kikyo. But he knew it wasn't the woman he had once called his special one. He had once intended for Kikyo to be his mate, but he had given up on that when he learned his mother had sent her away. Yet, why did he feel so drawn to this young woman. Why did she feel so much like his beloved from so long ago. 

He stood behind a tree trying to calm his inner beast. He knew the girl was not Kikyo. He knew Kikyo had never truly been his. He never claimed her as his, he had always waited. Until it was too late and he lost her. Lost her to his bastard half-brother. 

Again against his better judgement. He followed the pair. Finding it quite amusing when the girl had used the subjugation beads on his idiot brother. Her patience quite reminiscent for him. However much was different between this Kagome and the woman he once knew. One example being her temper. Kikyo had been quite patient and calm, and while Kagome had her patience with the half-breed. She also had quite the temper when he pushed her. Often using the subjugation beads more than once at any given period. As he and his companion Jaaken followed the ever growing group. Sesshomaru found himself slowly forgetting Kikyo and focusing more on Kagome. Unknowingly taunting him with the way she moved.

One night he succumbed to his desire to make himself known to her. He wandered to the hotsprings where she was and hid behind a tree while letting his youki reach out to her reiki. Feeling a wave of calm wash over him as her reiki reached back. He heard water moving as she no doubt turned to look probably in fear. Yet he did not show himself. All he had wanted was to feel her reiki. To see how it would react to his youki. See how it would react to him. He called his youki back and silently disappeared, leaving Kagome confused and feeling oddly sad.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Ever since the night in the hotsprings Kagome had oddly hoped she would feel that presence again. As she developed as a Miko and as she developed her Reiki. She often found herself reaching out to that youki, but never finding it. When they had finally gotten Tessaiga and Sesshomaru attacked them. She thought for a second she had felt it again. But she hadn't had time to reach out to it. And she lost it when they left.

Then Kikyo had been revived. As Inuyasha kept sneaking off to see her in the dead of night when he thought everybody to be asleep. Kagome began to feel that youki presense more and more. And often found herself wandering out of camp, the young fox kit Shippo at her side (bless his heart wanting to protect his adoptive mother.) hoping to find the source of it. Usually having no such luck and returning to camp before Inuyasha had even returned.

One night she had decided to follow Inuyasha wondering where he would always sneak off to. Then she saw him embracing and whispering no doubt loving things to Kikyo. She felt heart broken. She took her chance to run back to camp and to start packing her things. Shippo had cried for her not to go, to take him with her, that he didn't want to lose another family. She felt pity for the kit and scooped him up as she left. Not looking back as she left for the bone eaters well.

She hadn't expected Sesshomaru to be waiting for her. A pissed off look on his face as he walked forward and took her into his arms, pulling her close and nuzzling his nose into her hair. Breathing in her distinct scent. It refreshed him the way it so differed from Kikyo's only cementing in his mind that she was better than the walking husk that had once been his beloved. 

When Kikyo had been revived. Sesshomaru found himself joyful. Then he saw her and her body posessed not only no reiki. But a stolen soul. On top of that, she still chose Inuyasha. When he knew that, he truly gave up on her. Then he felt the sadness of Kagome and he found himself truly angry for the first time in a very long time. He not only wanted to kill his idiot brother on the spot but he wanted to comfort Kagome as well. So he waited for her at the well she often disappeared into. And sure enough, she had appeared. Teary eyed and holding a fox kit. She no doubt adopted him as one of her own. Careful of the kit he took her into his arms. Gently reaching out with his youki to calm her. Relief washing over him when her reiki (stronger now) had reached right back out. 

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know what befell you that would make you upset Miko." he told her. Kagome looked up at him. Tears still in her eyes as they widened feeling his youki mixing with her reiki. He really was the presense she felt that first night in the hotsprings. She had felt so safe then, and she felt safe now. 

"I-Inuyasha......chose Kikyo." was all she managed before Sesshomaru growled. Startling her but not enough to scare her. She sighed and looked up at him again. Into those Amber eyes that usually held little emotion. She wondered why he was concerned for her.

"I'm going home for a few days to sort everything out in my heart." she found herself telling him. He looked down at her and she really did see concern in those eyes that looked so much older than the way he looked. He slowly nodded and looked to the fox kit.

"This Sesshomaru will take the fox kit into his care for those few days if you and him so choose. My ward Rin will like the company." he said. He had only found his ward a few weeks ago but he thought of her as his own. Having the kit around her would help her immensly in becoming at ease around other demon specimen. He also found himself wanting to ease Kagome's mind as much as he could.

Both Shippo and Kagome were shocked at that statement. Of all the things Kagome could have heard from the Taiyoukai. That was not one of them. Shippo grinned however as he looked up at her. The prospect of a new friend making him forget about Kagome leaving, knowing she'd only be gone a few days helped to calm him as well.

"Please Kagome. I promise I'll be good and won't get in Lord Sesshomaru's way." he pleaded. She just couldn't say no to him. So she smiled and kissed his little head. 

"Sure Shippo. You go with them. I don't want mr. Sit boy influencing you." she said. Jumping a little when she heard a loud thump behind her. She realised that Inuyasha had followed her and took that time to give Shippo to Sesshomaru and climb onto the rail of the well.

"I'll be back in a few days. Take care of Shippo for me." she said looking at them. Smiling when the Great dog demon nodded and Shippo climbed up onto his shoulder. He waved goodbye to his mother as she jumped through the portal the well housed. Looking at Lord Sesshomaru nervously.

"Y-You're not gonna hurt me at all right?" he asked. He couldn't help it. Inubaka had said so many mean and bad things about his brother. The lord looked at the kit and nuzzled his cheek. Marking his claim on the little one as part of his own pack as well as Kagome's. 

"This one will not allow harm to come to any of his pack." He told the kit. Who looked at him in shock. Sesshomaru looked back at the half-breed as he stood up.

"What did you do to Kagome bastard." he growled. Not even noticing Shippo on his older brothers shoulder. The kit hid in the fur of Sesshomaru's MokoMoko and hoped nothing bad happened.

"This Sesshomaru has done nothing to the Miko. She has gone home for a few days due to your betrayal half-breed. As for this one, you have taken this Sesshomaru's beloved for the last time. This time, the Miko will be my mate. This one is also taking the fox kit Shippo as part of his pack at the Miko's request." he said and turned to leave. Forming his youki cloud and taking off. Leaving his confused half-brother in his wake. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"This time? You mean Inuyasha's taken someone from you before?" he asked. The lord of the west nodded and looked to his newest pack member.

"This.... I used to call the undead Miko Kikyo my beloved. I had intended for her to be my mate and be at my side. Then my mother sent her and her sister to the village her sister still resides in. Then she chose Inuyasha, she died still loving him. And even now she still chooses him." He said, an almost pained look on his face that made shippo feel bad for the great lord. 

"So is Kagome?.." He asked, trailing off, knowing it didn't need to be asked fully, Sesshomaru knew what the kit was asking,

"At first, yes. She was a replacement for Kikyo, then as we followed your group, This Sesshomaru began to think of your adoptive mother as so much more than Kikyo, her compassion is an enigma to me, her temper refreshing, her patience reminisent but new. She is much better than Kikyo in many ways, and this one has come to care for her." He explained. Shippo smiled to himself and nuzzled his way into the lords tail as they flew. At least he knew when to move on from somebody.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

The newly Sango and Miroku had been furious with Inuyasha when he had returned. They had been looking for Kagome and Shippo all through the morning. When the hanyou had returned to Kaede's village with the news that Kagome left for home and Sesshomaru had taken Shippo at her request they exploded, Sango berating him for hurting her psuedo sister so badly, and Miroku siding with Sango.

"Do you seriously not see her feelings about you?!" Sango yelled at the hanyou. Inuyasha fliched at the loud noise in his sensitive ears and hung his head while Sango raged,

"You are such a moron, you should have realized by now that she had feelings for you, then you go and choose Kikyo! You chose an undead clay doll with a stolen soul. A stolen part of Kagome's soul! Over someone alive and of flesh and bone! Did you really expect her to stay after learning of what you were doing behind her back?!" She kept yelling at him. Oh how she wished those subjugation beads worked for her so she could flatten him into the ground so many times he'd be howling for mercy.

Miroku simply observed Sango seething at Inuyasha. He had taken Sango's side on these things but he still had his own opinion, deciding to speak up. He gently placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, no ulterior motive in his actions. Which caused Sango to turn to him.

"Sango, perhaps this was always meant to happen. Remember that Kaede and Kikyo were both sent here to be raised as Miko's. They originaly came from Sesshomaru's household." He told her. Both her and Inuyasha's eyes widened and they looked to Kaede who had been sitting and observing with Miroku. The old woman nodded,

"It is true, my dear sister and I were born in Sesshomaru's household and we lived there until the madam of the house sent us along with our mother away to this very village. Kikyo, she had been Lord Sesshomaru's intended. He loved her and wanted her as his mate. He wanted to make her happy. But in a time where Lords taking human mates was unheard of, Lord Sesshomaru's mother eliminated that desire. Kikyo waited for Sesshomaru, waited to see if he would come for her, but she gave up once she was to be trained as a Miko like many generations of our family have been. Then she met Inuyasha, and chose him over Sesshomaru. If I remember correctly, after the Lord learned of her choosing and of her passing. He stood in front of the sacred tree that held Inuyasha with a sword pointed to his neck. He told me that he would never forgive the half-breed for the pain the son of Inu-No-Taishou was feeling, he would never forgive Kikyo for choosing you over him." Kaede told them. Sango and Miroku looked to Inuyasha when they heard a thump, seeing that the hanyou had fallen to his knees. A distant look in his eyes,

"So that's what he meant, I've taken his beloved for the last time. He had loved Kikyo before me. He wants Kagome." He just barely voiced, and Kaede nodded once more,

"Yes, it is my belief that the Lord knows that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, but whether he wants her as revenge against you and Kikyo Inuyasha, or he actually wants Kagome as his true mate, I do not know." She told them. The three of them looked to each other and conceded, knowing that they would never know until Kagome returned, if she did.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Kagome had sepnt the few days she had in her time with her mother, helping her grandfather around the shrine, and helping her brother do his chores. Anything to keep her mind off of the fuedal era. Off of Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. It was an enigma to her that the man that Inuyasha talked so bad about, had been so willing to care for Shippo, how he had been concerned for her. It was the third day of her being home and her mother pulled her aside to talk to her,

"Kagome, I know you like your space honey but you don't seem like yourself. Did something happen in the fuedal era?" She asked, it boggled Kagome how her mother always knew what was wrong, She felt her eyes tearing and she turned to her mother,

"Inuyasha.... Chose Kikyo. and now i don't know what to do, everything in me screams to go with Sesshomaru, to choose him. My Reiki, All it wants is to mix with Sesshomaru's Youki. I feel so safe with him." She said. Her mother pulled her in to hug her and rubbed her back

"Oh honey, I think you need to look inside yourself for the answer to this, if it is truly meant to be, I'm confident you'll make the right choice." She said. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged her mom. Looking into her heart. As she expected, everything screamed at her to go with Sesshomaru.

"Go with him. You are destined to succeed where I failed." She heard from the part of her soul she knew she lacked. Giving the impression that Kikyo was speaking to her. It only cemented in her mind what she needed to do. She pulled away from her mother and nodded before going to load up her backpack. Glancing back at her mother and smiling brightly she ran out of the house and jumped into the well with no hesitation.

When she came up she smiled at the fact that Sesshomaru and Shippo were waiting for her. Her adopted son ran over to her and hugged her. She giggled as she pet his head. Walking over to Sesshomaru she gently took his hand in hers. A surprise to him but he allowed it.

"Thank you. For caring for Shippo. For caring and concerning yourself with me." She said. Sesshomaru let a ghost of a smile come upon his lips and he nodded.

"The Kit and you I consider pack. I protect my pack." was all he said before Inuyasha burst through the tree line. Sango and Miroku not long behind. 

"Sesshomaru you bastard. Are you just here to punish me for Kikyo? Are you taking Kagome as her replacement you asshole?!" he yelled slash questioned his older brother. Kagome stiffened at his words until she felt Shippo tap her chin. She looked down to see him giving her a just listen look.

Sesshomaru sighed and knew he'd have to clear the air. Intertwining his fingers with Kagome's he turned to face Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to punish you for past offences Inuyasha. As for the Miko, I wish for her to become my true mate. At first all I saw was Kikyo. But the more time passed. I started to see Kagome over Kikyo. And now I only want Kagome." he said. Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked. The Hanyou had never heard his brother talk so informally in his life. He found himself wanting to hear it directed to him more often. He hated tht all he wanted was the acceotance of his brother and he hated that he was a hanyou. He hated that his mother and Father left him. He hated that his older half-brother was all that he had to remember his father. Inuyasha clenched his fists and looked away. However looked back up once he felt a hand on his shoulder. Smiling when he saw it was Kagome.

"I've decided Inuyasha. This is fated. I heard it from Kikyo herself. But you'll always be my best friend. Never forget that." she said as she hugged him. Then she headed over to Sango and Miroku who were observing quietly. She smiled at her sister and took her hand. Concentrating she focused her reiki and gave some to Sango.

"There. Now you'll be able to use the beads. Take care of Inuyasha for me. And Miroku. You take care of Sango you hear me?" she told them. The two of them nodded and she smiled brightly as she went back over to Sesshomaru. 

"Well. Im ready." she said. Shippo clambered onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and snuggled into his moko-moko. 

Sesshomaru's Youki cloud formed beneath them and they took to the skies. He looked down at Kagome and smiled. 

"I will extend the kit the same liberties I do Rin. He is permitted to call me Sesshomaru or Father. Euther will suffice." He spoke as he felt Shippo stiffen. The young youkai felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of his real father. Then he hugged Sesshomaru's neck.

"Thank you papa." he cried. Kagome smiled at the exchange. She knew Sesshomaru would never replace Shippo's father. But she was glad that he would be a father figure in the young one's life. And as she looked to the horizon she couldn't help but hope she would get to stay forever, with Sesshomaru.

~----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

"Awww come on Daddy. Can't we go play?" a young Youkai girl asked her father as he sat at his desk. Her mother at his side. Her father looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Izayoi. I have work to do. I'm sure one of your brothers will be happy to entertain you." he told the young girl. Izayoi sighed and her mother came around, kneeling beside her.

"Why not go and find you oldest brother and uncle. They'll play with you." She said. Her daughter lit up and nodded as she ran out of the room. Her mother stood up and placed a hand on her stomach. Bulging out with the soon to be additions to their family, Sakura and Kaede. Her husband came behind her and hugged her.

"Kagome. Do you really suppose leaving our pup with Inuyasha and Shippo is wise?" he asked. The Miko turned and shook her head.

"Nonsense Sesshomaru. Shippo will be lord of the western lands eventually. Let him have his fun while he can." She said. Smiling when he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

Lady Kagome Taisho if the Western lands. With her mate Lord Sesshomaru. Full Youkai children Izayoi, Sakura and Kaede, and her adopted son Fox Youkai Shippo. Were home, and Kagome and Sesshomaru wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
